Solar panels are frequently used to recharge batteries during the day that then subsequently are able to power lights at night. Solar panels may serve multiple functions, and, although it is very common for a solar panel to be positioned away from a light source, some outdoor light assemblies use a solar panel as a cover to a container that contains electronics and other components that need to be protected against water exposure and inclement weather. Solar light assemblies may be positioned at variable heights from the ground, with variable difficulty and safety issues associated. It is safe and easy to service solar light systems that are close to the ground, such as walkway and construction lights. For larger outdoor light assemblies, such as those that can provide street or park lighting, the light is frequently mounted several meters above the ground on a pole, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,060,658, 5,149,188, 4,281,369 and 4,200,904. It is not a simple task to remove a solar panel mounted high above the ground for the purpose of accessing electronics when servicing is required. In order to make a light assembly more versatile, it is advantageous to be able to adjust the direction of a light rather than always having a light that shines straight down.
A further consideration is the balance between aesthetics, the direction a light needs to shine, and the orientation of a solar panel relative to the southern sky (for the northern hemisphere). When more than one light is incorporated into a single pole mounted light assembly, the posture of a solar panel ideally angles the panel toward the southern sky, but a solar panel can be postured in a southerly direction many different ways. Usually, it is considered to be more aesthetically pleasing to keep a perimeter of a rectangular solar panel parallel to a reference plane, so there are two preferred ways to posture a rectangular solar panel: a vertical posture or a horizontal posture. A light assembly designed for a particular orientation and tilt of the solar panel will determine the position of a pole and, therefore, the lights. Even if the lights are fully adjustable, the pole might happen to block one of the lights from pointing in a desired direction, so there is also a need for versatility with regard to the posture of a solar panel on a two light solar lighting system so the pole doesn't undesirably interfere with the light cast.